


The Pizza Boy

by HeadOfSpectre



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Lillie - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadOfSpectre/pseuds/HeadOfSpectre
Summary: A delivery.





	The Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous little fic that spawned from a comment in a discord chat, about one of the Aether Employees at the beginning of Pokemon Sun and Moon having only chased Lillie because they were trying to deliver a pizza. (The person who mentioned it RP's an Aether Employee/Pizza Delivery boy named Zenith. They're lovely.) So this ballooned into a silly thing featuring a bunch of canon and non canon characters from the discord chat, including my own.
> 
> This follows the same formula of Silliness as the Hansen vs Lusamine fic, and even includes an excerpt from it at one point... anyways, enjoy.

The girl in white fled across the conservatory, and the Pizza Delivery man followed. Her every turn, desperate to shake him made her deaf to his desperate attempts and cries to get her to stop. She didn’t understand! He had no ill intent. All he wanted was to deliver, her pizza. That said, Zenith had no clue why the other Employees were after her. Really, it wasn’t any of his business. Maybe they were just playing a game of tag with the Presidents Daughter? Maybe it was all a misunderstanding? Sometimes, the less questions one asked in Aether Paradise, the better. Zenith knew his job. He delivered Pizza. He was delivering Pizza right at this moment. When he caught up with young Lillie, she’d pay him, and probably give him a generous tip like she always did. The idea of that tip, which would be all for him, of course, naturally had him grinning.

            Finally he had her cornered… Zenith advanced on her, still smiling as he got closer. Lillie looked… unnerved, for some reason. He didn’t know why. Maybe she was just hungry? Maybe something else was going on. No reason to question that either. Then, there was a flash of light. A ripple of energy, and a weak, yet determined cry.  
            _Pew._

            When all was said and done, Lillie was gone. The Pizza was still in Zenith’s delivery bag, and he couldn’t return with a delivery unfulfilled…

 

            Since Lillie had vanished. Zenith had missed her brief return to the Aether Foundation. He’d been too busy tracking her around Akala Island. He’d almost been ready to give up the chase, when he found her again.

            The Aether Foundation had recovered from Lusamine’s episode of rampancy. Some firings had occurred, along with the Demotion of one rather grouchy walking mojito. But most thought that the foundation would come out stronger, from it. Zenith certainly felt optimistic about the whole affair.

            He’d been on the elevator, from the conservatory to the main floor, and ready to move to his other when he spotted her. He’d already changed out of his uniform. She’d changed her hair a little, and seemed brighter than before, somehow. Like there was a new cheerful aura around her. But it was, most certainly, the same Lillie he’d known.

            She was speaking to the newly appointed President Gladion, sharing some final sentiments before going somewhere. Whatever was being said, was between the two of them. But Zenith had a delivery to finish.

   “HEY!” He called out, and both Lillie and Gladion looked over in mild surprise. The elevator reached the ground floor, and Zenith broke into a run to close the distance between them.

 

            Lillie didn’t have time to recognize him. The dyed hair, the fact that he was out of uniform, instead wearing a lukewarm leather jacket and jeans, was enough to make her register him as a stranger who was charging at her. The poor eleven year old girl panicked, and sprinted away, pushing past Gladion to make her escape.

    “WAIT!” Zenith called, but she was already getting further away from him. Lillie sprinted towards an oncoming Faba, on his way to bother Gladion about some minor detail. He cradled Zazzles, his beloved Raichu lovingly, and whispered words of adoration to the sweet pokemon. His displays of affection left him little time to react to Lillie, or to get out of the way. He found himself pushed off his feet, and to the ground by the surprising might of the younger girl. Zazzles at least escaped the fall, hovering on its tail and regarding its fallen master with Zenith vaulted over Faba as he lay on the ground in his pursuit.

            Lillie glanced back, willing herself to go faster, to outrun this assailant. She had no idea what his intentions might have been, but the way he’d charged her, they could only have been bad. There was a boat docked on the lower level, that was supposed to take her back to the mainland… if only she could get there... that would involve doubling back to the elevator, however.

Lillie burst out through the entrance of Aether Paradise, and took a sharp left, skimming the edge of the VLFS, as Zenith followed, starting to catch up at last. There wasn’t much room for error on Lillie’s part. As he closed the distance, he reached out to try and grab her, only for her to duck under his arm, and sprint off in the opposite direction.

            A certain red haired employee had stepped out of the interior of the VLFS, a Rotom hovering at her side, and paused to observe the ruckus that was currently happening. Lillie darted towards Florie, and the Rotom snickered.

    “You know, you wouldn’t think anyone would be scared of a man with bright pink hair, huh, Missy Flo?”

            Florie started to respond, only for Lillie to pick her up, fueled only by adrenaline, and toss her towards Zenith. The man caught her in his rippling muscular arms, bridal style, and locked eyes with her briefly, before gently setting her down, and continuing the chase, following Lillie to the elevator, and watching as she made it to the platform, and hit the button to lower herself to the docks. The young girl looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes as she descended, and Zenith cursed under his breath, before making a judgement call.

            The Elevator wasn’t that far down, yet. He was sure he could make it… He climbed over the railing, and dropped down to the platform below.

            Lillie let out a cry of terror, and recoiled from him as Zenith landed flat in the center of the Elevator platform, landing in an almost iconic pose, before slowly rising to his feet.

    “Lillie…” He panted, “Wait…”

            The girl had no intention of waiting for a man who’d jumped down an elevator shaft for whatever nefarious purposes he undoubtedly had in mind. What’s worse was, he knew her name. Screaming in genuine fear, Lillie backed against the railing of the Elevator, and looked down. If he could survive such a fall unharmed, she undoubtedly could too…

    “Lillie, WAIT!” Zenith called, but he could not stop her from climbing over the railing and jumping, landing with a roll on the ground below, and hurriedly getting to her feet, and making a run for her boat, gesturing wildly for them to start it.

            The boats engine roared to life several moments before Lillie made it to the deck, and was already pulling away by the time Zenith reached her.

            The two stared at each other over the water as Lillie’s boat took her further away.

    “I HAVE YOUR PIZZA!” Zenith yelled after her. The roar of the boats engine, and growing distance between them garbled his words to Lillie, and she couldn’t make out what he was saying… she assumed it was a threat, and watched as the Man with the Pink Hair moved towards another boat, and got inside. Soon, it was following them.

    “Go faster!” Lillie called, desperate to escape this clearly inconceivably evil man. The boat sped up, but not by much. Zenith’s was matching hers with ease, remaining hot on her tail.

Lillie’s boat swerved towards two large ships, one cargo, the other cruise, which were almost dangerously close together. It zipped between them, with Zenith’s boat in hot pursuit once more.

            The two great ships closed in on each other, in defiance of safety regulations, and Zenith noticed the sides of his boat scraping against the hulls of both ships. Lillie escaped the compressing ships seconds before he did, both unharmed, and he caught her speeding towards the shore of Malie City. Her boat slowed down close to the pier, and he saw her jumping off, onto it and glancing back, before trying to get lost in the crowd.

            Zenith cursed quietly, before bringing in his boat to the harbor, and hoping he could still catch up to her. He really needed that tip to pay his rent this month!

           

            Lillie slipped through a throng of strangers, constantly looking back and praying that The Pink Haired Man wouldn’t be there. She swore she saw him getting off his boat, and tried to hide her face. She bumped into one stranger with a Chatot on their shoulder. The Chatot squeaked its rubber chicken in annoyance, then took it out of its beak, and said, in a surprisingly clear voice.

   “Watch where you’re going!”

            Lillie barely had much time to think on it, as glancing up at that, Chatot had already proven to be a mistake. Zenith had spotted her once more, and was breaking into a run to get to her. Panic overtook her, as Lillie rushed into the nearest building she could find, a Tiki themed bar.

   “You see, the overall theme of my research is: ‘Bringing out the potential of Pokémon’ and I really do believe I’ve made several breakthroughs…” A man with an interesting hairstyle at the bar explained to someone else. Lillie thought she’d seen him around the Aether Foundation, she thought she’d heard his name was Colress. She didn’t have much time for small talk or idle chatter, as she vaulted the bar between him and the patron he was chatting the ear off of, knocking a cheeseburger and fries off the counter, and onto the floor. Colress fell silent, staring at the fallen burger with mild dismay. He hadn’t gotten to eat that, yet.

            Zenith at least went around the bar the proper way, following Lillie into the kitchen of the establishment, and out the back door.

            She’d gone straight from the kitchen, to the dumpster, climbing on top and athletically hopping the fence separating that Tiki bar from an adjacent Waffle House, and without missing a beat, Lillie disappeared inside that as well, with Zenith hot on her heels.

            Knowing he was behind her, Lillie desperately threw things off of counters at him, to try and slow his progress. Harmless utensils, mostly, a Pikachu shaped Waffle Iron which bounced harmlessly off his immaculate pectoral muscles. It only slowed him a little, before Lillie burst out of the Waffle House kitchen, and into the dining area. As soon as he got there as well, Zenith hopped the bar style counter of the dining area, to beat her to the door, blocking off her only escape.

            Lillie froze on the spot, staring, terrified at him and looking for an alternate escape. She spotted an admittedly suspicious looking group of six at a window seat, led by a cheerful looking girl who somewhat resembled a Guzzlord, enjoying a delicious stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

            Lillie grabbed a coffee cup off a nearby table, and leapt up onto the one with the several Guzzlord, only barely missing Zero’s breakfast, before hurling the cup at the window, shattering it, and making her escape.

    “Hey Zenith.” Zero said, looking from the shattered window, and back to Zenith, and uttering confused dragon noises, “Do you… um, want to have breakfast with us?”

            The offer was tempting, honestly.

   “I’ll be back.” He assured her, before he bolted out the door to pursue Lillie once more. Zero meekly hoped she wouldn’t be charged for the damage to the window. She wouldn’t.

            On the street, Lillie stumbled through broken glass and confused onlookers, into the street once more. She spotted a bus down the street, arriving at a nearby stop, and stumbling weakly, made a run for it.

            As he tried to cross the street, a speeding car cut Zenith off, followed by a few others. For a few precious moments, the man was delayed by the oncoming traffic, and could only watch helplessly as Lillie boarded the bus, moments after it actually pulled up.

Lillie dug into her pockets for change, dropping it into the tollbox as she found it… only to come up short a whole dollar.

 

    “Sorry, no ride.” The driver shrugged, uncaring to her plight. There was the sound of a dollar being dropped into the tollbox, and Lillie looked up to see who’d done it. A blue haired boy in desperate need of a bath smiled and winked at her. Lillie weakly smiled back, as the bus doors closed behind her. The Driver made no comment. He merely gestured for Lillie to get to the back of the bus, where she sat down beside the boy who’d helped her, glancing out the window to see traffic clearing up, and Zenith crossing the street.

    “What’cha running from?” The boy asked, looking over her shoulder, just missing Zenith as he disappeared from view.

    “A man… I-I don’t know what he wants with me.” Lillie said nervously. “He just started running at me, it’s terrifying!”

    “Oh, wow… that sounds pretty awful, actually.” The boy admitted, “I’m Shivu, by the way. I think we might’ve met before!”

            Lillie just gingerly shook her hand, thinking she recognized both his name and his face before there was a telltale thump on the back of the bus. Her blood turned cold in her veins.

    “H-He’s on the bus!” She squeaked, squirming out of her seat in some desperate desire to flee.  


            Indeed, Zenith was on the bus, clinging to the back of it, and holding on for dear life. He’d come this far. He WOULD deliver this Pizza, no matter what it took. The bus sped up the winding road that led up the slopes of Mount Hokulani, twisting and turning as if riding the back of a great snake.  


   “You have to stop the bus!” Lillie cried, rushing over to the driver. A few rows back, the person across from Shivu opened their window to enjoy the breeze. The driver ignored Lillie’s desperate pleas, as they were a bus driver, and knew no compassion.

    “Please!” Lillie begged, and from the corner of her eye, caught a glimpse of Zenith hanging off the back of the bus, in the sideview mirror.

   “HE’S RIGHT THERE!” In a hasty decision, she grabbed the steering wheel, and jerked it to the side, sending the bus off the perilous mountain ascent, and onto the downwards slopes.

            The bus flipped onto its side. Several passengers were thrown from their seats, and Shivu was launched through the open window across from him, sent screaming through the air, and into a nearby pond, where some campers were bathing. Shivu was immersed in clean, soapy water, but otherwise unharmed.

            The bus itself was not so lucky, as it thundered down the side of the mountain, rolling wildly and tossing those inside about carelessly. Zenith only could hold on for dear life, spared the crushing weight of the bus smashing against the rock, as he remained latched to the back of it.

            At last, the bus reached the bottom of the mountain, and sat quiet for a few moments. The door opened, and Lillie stumbled out, swaying drunkenly, but mostly unharmed, save for a few bruises. She blinked a few times, and looked back towards the rear of the bus where Zenith had been, only to see him laying on the ground. She considered approaching him to check and see just how bad a state he was in, but she heard him groan, and saw him starting to stand up…

            Oh no.

            She turned tail and ran once again, sprinting towards a nearby block of apartment buildings. Zenith looked up, just in time to see her going through the back door of one, and picked himself up to follow her.

            Inside the apartment lobby, Lillie searched for an escape. Going out the front seemed too obvious. But the elevators were close by. She mashed the button for one of them, glancing nervously in the direction she’d come, in fear that Zenith would reach her. The elevator doors opened before he could, and by the time Zenith reached that same lobby, the doors had already closed behind her.

            He stopped in front of the elevator doors, looking out the front exit to the Lobby, and seeing nothing. On a hunch, he glanced up, to see what floor the elevator was on, and saw it rapidly heading up… he wasn’t a fool. He knew where she was going. It stopped on the sixth floor, and he rushed to the stairwell to follow her.

            Upstairs, Lillie exited the elevator on the sixth floor, and meekly started looking for a place to hide. She knocked on doors to see who would answer, and when no one did answer, she started trying doors just to see what would open.

            Down the hall, the door to the stairwell burst open, and Zenith appeared through it, red faced and sweaty. But otherwise fine.

    “Oh no, no, no… OPEN!” Lillie cried, kicking at the door in front of her in desperation, as Zenith broke into a run once again.

 

            Samantha Garnett set a bowl of instant ramen down on her table. Her Sylveon moved in to try and snatch it from her, promoting her to yank her lunch back.

   “No! This is not for Pokemon! Bad!”

            The Sylveon looked mildly dejected, before noticing the aggressive thumping at their door. Samantha sighed and looked over at it.

   “Go away! We’ve already found Arceus.” She yelled, and as soon as she did, the door was thrown open, and a very frightened Lillie burst in, grabbing a statue of an anime character off a counter as she forced her way in, and sprinted towards the table.

            She leapt up, and Sam pulled her food back once more, as Lillie slid along the surface of the table, and hurled the statue at the apartments window, shattering it, before she leapt through.

            Samantha only stared in slack jawed awe, setting her ramen down once more.

   “What the fuc-”

            She didn’t finish that thought, before all 190 pounds of solidified Muscle that was Zenith Clay slammed into her from behind at full speed, demolishing her chair and sending her sprawling to the ground.

   “Sorry!” Zenith said, as the Sylveon settled in for a hot ramen lunch.

            He stopped just shy of the broken window, watching Lillie complete her majestic leap through the air, arms and legs flailing as she landed with a perfect roll on the rooftop of a nearby apartment building, and kept running.

            Zenith took a few steps back to get a running start, and followed her, leaping through the window.

            His arms and legs kicked as he was launched through the air, and halfway through, he realized that he lacked the same momentum Lillie had, and he wouldn’t make it to the opposing rooftop. Instead, his trajectory landed him a fair distance lower, and sent him crashing through a window, and tumbling to the floor of someone’s apartment.

    “ _Madonna santa!”_ Cried a familiar voice, and Zenith looked up to see a very surprised Ricardo staring down at him.

    “Are you alright? You’re bleeding.”

    “I ain’t got time to bleed, I’m on a delivery.” Zenith replied, getting up. “I’ll pay for that when I get my bonus!” He broke into a run, yet again as Ricardo slipped a bag of skittles out of his pocket and enjoyed a handful of them, watching as Zenith went for his door.

   “Would you like me to open the—”

            Without missing a beat, Zenith went straight through the Airlock, having forgotten it was even there. Ricardo frowned slightly. That wasn’t going to be cheap to fix.

    “Sorry!” Zenith called, before disappearing down the hall.

            He burst into the stairwell, and spotted Lillie a few flights below him, hastily making her way down. She glanced up, before breaking into a faster run. Zenith followed, chasing her down the stairs and back to the ground floor. Lillie’s utter determination to escape was almost admirable… but there was no one alive who could escape Pizza Time.

 

            The two fled onto the street once more, both having broken into a full on sprint, turning into the Malie City market area. She rushed past a fruit stand, and snatched up ripe fruits to hurl at Zenith to try and slow his progress. She brushed against a young trainer from Johto, who was feeding treats to a lovely Noctowl. Her speed startled the pokemon which flapped its wings somewhat threateningly at her, and almost unthinkingly, Lillie grabbed the Noctowl and hurled it at Zenith as well, much to the protest of her trainer, Frost.

            The Noctowl, Melody harmlessly flew over Zenith’s head, before retaking her perch on her trainer. Both watched the two pass by with clear irritation.

            Lillie meanwhile kept on running, desperate in her need to escape. She bolted past the library, and past a waving Acerola, ever pursued by the Pizza Man, as she sprinted out of Malie city, and down the road to cape and to the recycling plant. She cut through grass, pushing past trainers, and closing the distance towards the entrance of the plant.

            She burst through the doors, pausing only briefly to look at the abundance of complicated looking machines, before climbing atop the nearest one, a conveyor leading further into the factory.

            Zenith appeared through the doors mere seconds later, and caught a glimpse of Lillie as the conveyor whisked her away. He leapt on it as well, and rested on his haunches, letting it carry them both towards another machine, and as Zenith craned his neck to see just what was there, his eyes widened. Their conveyor was headed straight for a crushing press, and Lillie was completely unaware.

            Zenith noticed an emergency stop button ahead of him, just inches from Lillie. It was already past her, when she noticed the press herself, and he could see the obvious fear in the way her body tensed. Hope was far from lost though. As the button drew nearer, he hammered the button with his fist, halting the conveyor, and the press.

            Lillie looked back at him, and watched as he got up to pursue her again, and frantically, she scampered backwards, towards the stopped press, before crawling through it, to the other side.

    “Lillie, please! Just wait!” Zenith said, crawling after her, and finally catching up. He reached out to grab her ankle, just before she could escape again.

    “Let go!” She cried.

    “Wait! I’ve been waiting a long time to give this to you!” Zenith reached into his pizza bag.  


            Lillie’s eyes widened in horror. Oh God, he had a gun! With her free leg, she kicked Zenith in the face, and from the corner of her eye, she noticed a flashing button to start the press up again. She hit it with all her strength, and the press roared to life, constricting on poor Zenith.

            He let go of her, using both of his hands to try and hold the press off and prevent himself from being crushed, as Lillie made her escape. The press pushed down harder and harder until… there was a long, low klaxon beep, and the machine recoiled. Seemed there was a failsafe installed, to prevent it from crushing anything too big, or that put up too much resistance. Most likely to prevent any workplace injuries from this exact situation.

   “My God.” Said a worker, as Zenith sat up, and shimmied out of the crushing press. “Are you alright? You could’ve been hurt!”

    “Yup, gotta go. I’ve gotta finish this delivery!” Zenith said, hurrying after Lillie once more.

           

            He caught her just outside the plant. The poor girl was resting, panting heavily and clearly exhausted from the strenuous chase that she’d been through.

    “Lillie.” He called, breathless himself, and the girl looked up slowly, eyes widening, her legs shaking in fear.

    “Don’t run… It’s time you get what’s coming to you…”

            He approached her, reaching into his pizza bag once more.

    “I’ve been waiting a long time for this…”

    “What do you want from me?” Lillie cried, “I d-didn’t do anything wrong!”

            She took a few nervous steps back, onto the road, and Zenith saw a tanker truck round the corner. His eyes widened in clear panic, as he launched himself towards her to push her out of the path of the truck. The vehicle swerved, upending itself, and rupturing its tank, spilling gasoline everywhere. Metal scraped pavement, creating sparks, and igniting the fluid. Lillie was thrown to safety, but Zenith was left in the path of an awesome fireball.

            In the aftermath, Lillie lay on the side of the road, shielding her face from the heat, and the light. She lowered her hand, seeing nothing but inferno before her… and then…

            A figure. A masculine shape. Shirt burnt off, revealing washboard abs and legendary pectorals glistening with sweat. Not a scratch on them, and they were walking slowly towards her through the flames.

            Lillie crawled away, limbs trembling in utter terror, until she heard the roar of a helicopter in the distance. A single thought overtook her mind.

            _Get to the chopper._

She picked herself up, and broke into another slow, somewhat pained run, spotting the helicopter in the distance. As it came in for a landing, she took a leap of faith, catching onto one of the landing sticks, and hanging off of it. The helicopter pulled back up towards the sky before Zenith could catch her again, and carried her to safety.

            Lillie breathed a sigh of relief when she was pulled into the cabin of the helicopter by a pair of Aether Employees. One of them was chewing some tobacco, and casually offered some to their partner, who refused. They offered some to Lillie, who dismissed them with a wave of her hand. The employee scoffed.

    “You don’t know what you’re missing. This stuff will make you a Goddamn sexual Tyrannosaurus, just like me.” They said to the eleven year old girl. Lillie gave them a strange look.

            Zenith stared at the retreating helicopter, before spotting a nearby harbor. He hurried towards it, as Recycling Plant employees, firefighters and the discontented driver of the tanker truck extinguished the flames. A few early arriving reporters flocked around him to try and get some quotes.

    “Excuse me sir, Chris Hansen, with Dateline NBC. I was wondering if you could answer—” Zenith ignored the man, who looked old and weak, in favor of hurrying towards the harbor he’d seen. He spotted a Jetski rental hut, and after a moments hesitation, noticed one still was running. It must’ve just been brought back. After a moments hesitation, he hopped on it, and resumed his pursuit.

 

            The helicopter landed on Melemele Island, in the heart of Hau’oli city, and Lillie felt a little weak as she got off. She’d had quite the frustrating day, with such a bizarre chase going on. Dragging her feet a little, she made her way to the harbor, going through the city’s local market. She brushed past a large, friendly looking, sun kissed man trading pokebeans for food, and talking about some place called ‘Poke-Pelagrino.’ He looked a little familiar too, but she honestly didn’t have time to register his face, and honestly, he probably wasn’t that important anyways.

            At the harbor, at least she got to see her friends one last time, before boarding the ship to Kanto.

 

            As she waved to Hau, Kukui and that one dear friend who’d done so much for her… Lillie found herself smiling. At least she’d been able to see them one more time. Now, she needed to tend to her Mother, to ensure she wouldn’t get too seasick during their voyage.

            As she waved her final goodbyes… she paused, as she saw something in the distance. Something running down the harbor, towards her… what was that…

            Lillie’s eyes widened.

   “Oh no… No… I lost you! I LOST YOU!”

            Zenith was still coming, his powerful, shirtless body barreling at full speed towards the harbor, and leaping into the air once he reached the end of the pier, launching him towards her.

    “NEBBY! HELP!”

            There was a flash from the pier, and the cry of a Lunala, as she saw the batlike Pokemon spread its wings to defend her.

            As Zenith landed on the back of the boat, reality itself seemed to fracture. Zenith’s eyes widened as he noticed it.

    “Lillie, wait!”

            But it was too late. The ground itself seemed to shatter beneath them, as both Lillie and Zenith left their dimension, and were thrown across the cosmos, into another universe.

           

            Lillie hit the ground hard, breathing in the horribly familiar heavy air of Ultra Space. She heard Zenith landing close to her, and Nebby’s protective cry. She didn’t take the time to look at either them, running on pure fear and adrenaline, and making her escape. She disappeared into the forests of Ultra Space, as Zenith attempted to follow again.

            Nebby let out a cry, shattering the space around them once more, in an attempt to redirect Zenith, only to watch as he leapt masterfully over the tear in reality it created. It summoned another one, this one closer to Lillie, to allow her a quick escape, and she took it, dropping into another universe. Nebby tried to close the portal before Zenith could get through, but it was far too late.

 

                “Hello again, Madame President.”

            The cool, calm and collected voice sent a shiver down Lusamine’s spine. She froze, before looking over to the far side of her hotel room.

            Stationed at a table by the window, sat a silhouetted figure. She knew him by his voice alone. There was no need for him to identify himself.

    “Why don’t you take a seat over there.” Chris Hansen said, taking a puff of his cigarette. “And then, why don’t you tell me what you’re doing here, in Stockholm.”

    “I didn’t think you would have the resources to find me.” Lusamine replied, “I’d honestly thought I’d heard the last of you.”

    “I’m a man full of surprises.” Hansen said, “But I did make you a promise. I would find you, and bring you to justice.”  
   “I vaguely recall the sentiment…” Lusamine mused, “Tell me, Mr. Hansen—”

            She never finished those words, however. Reality itself shattered around them, as Lillie stumbled into the Hotel room.

   “M-Mother?”

    “Gladion?” Lusamine cried, only to watch helplessly as Lillie sprinted out of the room, pursued by Zenith. Chris Hansen immediately rose to his feet, blocking his escape.

   “Excuse me sir, you mind telling me why you’re chasing that little girl?”

   “I already said, I’m not giving you an interview! I’m just delivering a pizza!” Zenith said, pushing past him, and following Lillie out.

            Lusamine and Chris Hansen stood there quietly for a few moments, staring at the door.

    “You know… I was giving serious thought to fighting you, and making my escape via helicopter but… it’d feel a little forced, wouldn’t it?” She asked.

    “Yes, I think I agree.” Hansen said, “There’s a Starbucks on the lower level… let’s just talk this out.”

   “Yes, lets.”

            They stood for a few more moments.

    “You do know that, that was Lillie, right?”

    “No it wasn’t, Lillie wears a hat.”

 

            Sprinting down the hallway, Lillie spotted Nebby through a window, flying to keep pace with her. The Legendary pokemon let out another cry, opening another portal for Lillie to go through, and she took full advantage of it, with Zenith hot on her heels.

            Lillie found herself on an incline staring straight down, and stopped dead in her tracks. There was nothing but void in front of and below her. A waterfall was in the distance, but the water dropped off horizontally into infinite nothingness.

            Zenith crashed into her back, and paused in awe at the surreal visage before him.

            Just feeling him close, spurred Lillie into running again. Though she knew she was headed straight down, she felt fine. It was as if she was on regular ground, and not running straight down vertically. She saw a shadow tear across the unholy skies, and heard a scream like every nightmare she’d ever had.

            Nebby was nowhere to be seen.

   “Lillie! Wait! W-where are we?” Zenith called, but she ignored him. The shadows seemed to grow closer, but she heard Nebby’s cry from nearby. She thought she saw it coming closer, and paused, hoping it would summon another portal.

            But this was not Nebby.     

            Before Lillie, appearing from pure shadow, was a giant draconic monster. Serpentine in its build, with carapace adorning its body like jewelry, and six shadowy tendrils trailing behind it. The monster regarded her with cold rage, despising her intrusion. Lillie took a step back, and tripped over something. She only caught a glimpse of it, but it was enough to make her scream.

            It was a human skull. No… an entire skeleton, a person wearing a silver outfit, not unlike a space suit, with a stylized G on the breast.

   “What the hell is that?” Zenith cried, staring up at the nightmarish Pokemon before them, and coming to a skidding halt at her side.

            The Pokemon, if it could be called a Pokemon, roared in anger, but if it planned to attack, it was distracted by the timely arrival of Nebby, who passed in front of it, briefly distracting it, and stealing its attention.

            Lillie took the opportunity to flee once more, running towards the ungodly creature, and leaping onto its back.

    “Are you kidding me?” Zenith asked, “Are you actually…” He wanted there to be some sort of alternative. Some other way to go about this… this was way too much for one man to go through, just to deliver a pizza. He broke into a run, and followed her, leaping onto the back of Giratina, and listening to the Renegade Pokemon roar in anger.

            The two clamored for purchase atop the mighty beasts back, as it flew off in pursuit of Nebby. Lillie climbed atop its head, hanging on for dear life. Nebby let out another cry, summoning another portal in front of the nightmarish Pokemon, and Giratina could not move in time. It burst through the hole in reality, and into the bright sunlight of Alola.

            Lillie lost her grip, and plummeted off the creatures head, into a fresh portal, that deposited her unharmed on the deck of the ship she’d departed on.

            Zenith watched somewhat helplessly as Giratina tore ruthlessly towards Hau’oli City. Another portal opened up before it, and he let go of the mighty beast, sliding down its long, serpentine body, and finally freefalling towards the boat, where he landed mere feet away from Lillie.

            He started to rise to his feet, groaning as he rose up. He saw Lillie rushing towards him, and felt a sharp pain on his head, as he heard the shattering of glass. White wine dripped through his hair.

   “What do you want from me?” Lille yelled, brandishing the jagged edge of the wine bottle. “What the heck do you want from me?!”

   “I… I have your pizza…” Zenith rasped.

            Lillie’s eyes widened. She dropped the broken wine bottle, as her hands went to cover her mouth.

    “Oh my… Z-Zenith?”  
    “Yeah…”

    “Oh my goodness, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t recognize you! I thought you were… I-I… Oh goodness…”

            The poor girl looked woefully embarrassed. The things she’d done to escape poor Zenith… the destruction they’d caused…

    “No, no, it’s fine.” He assured her, standing up. “Here…” He reached into his delivery bag, and took out the bottom pizza, offering it to her.

   “That’ll be fifteen dollars.”

   “Oh… erm…” Lillie paused, “I ordered that pizza two months ago and… well, your delivery policy was thirty minutes or its free…”

            A look of utter dejection crossed Zenith’s face.

   “I’m only teasing, Zenith!” Lillie assured him, reaching into her pocket for her wallet. “Do you have the debit machine?”

   “Oh! I think so.” Zenith quickly searched for it, digging through his delivery bag until he found it, and punched in the total. He watched as Lillie pushed her card into the bottom, and typed out her pin number, before adding what looked like a thirty dollar tip!

   “It says declined.” Lillie said.

   “Oh, um, the machine tends to act up. Here let me…”

            Zenith redid the total, and Lillie wiped her card off on her shirt, before they made a second attempt. She entered the same tip as before, and this time it went through.

            At long last, Zenith handed her the pizza.

    “Alright, well, I hope to see you again, Miss Lillie. I hear you’re going to Kanto!”

   “I am! I’m going to have my own adventure!”

    “Well, send me a postcard, alright? And say hello to Miss Lusamine, for me!”

    “I will, Zenith… how do you plan on getting back to the island?”

            Zenith paused. He hadn’t actually thought of that.

 

            After the boat had turned around and dropped him off, Zenith waved goodbye to Lillie, before smiling and turning away. He took his list of deliveries from his pocket, and checked Lillie’s name off the bottom. It felt good to do so, kind of like closure. At last, he checked the next name on the list, and his eyes widened in horror.

           

            On the deck of the ship, Lillie opened up the pizza box, and took a slice. She stared at it for several moments. The pizza was hard as a rock, and seemed to have gone rotten from its time in Zenith’s bag. She grimaced, and quietly threw it all overboard. At least she’d given him a nice tip as a goodbye present.

   “Lillie?” Lusamine’s weak voice sounded from behind the girl. “Was the Pizza delivered? Why did you throw it overboard?”

    “Oh, no, that was an old pizza, Mother.” Lillie said, before frowning, “Wait, how did you know that Zenith was here?”

    “I was expecting him.” Lusamine replied, leaning against the wall to balance himself. “I thought we could have a nice lunch l-like we used to, so I called that place…”

 

            The name at the top of the list glared at Zenith. Mocking him.

            The name at the top of that list, read: _President Lusamine._


End file.
